goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shreeky Calls Kento Koshiba A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded
Summary Cast Shreeky Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Torippii Sorano Ramurin Makiba Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Transcript Part 1: Shreeky Makes Fun Of Kento Koshiba During The Lion King (July 22, 2017) You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! (GoAnimate City, USA, August 28, 2017, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are watching The Lion King. However, Shreeky is not behaving at all.) is annoyed as Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates watch The Lion King. Many minutes later, they reached the saddest part of The Lion King. Kusano had tears streaming down his face and began sobbing quietly Shreeky: Ha! (X20) Kento Koshiba, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Kento Koshiba in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Shreeky: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunderstorms you are, whimping like a puppy. Shreeky and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Shreeky: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Shreeky and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Shreeky and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Koshiba began to cry even mega hardest to the point he cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 200,000 people, injuring over 280,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Asako Kageyama: (with Scary Voice 5000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!!(X60) SHREEKY!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!! to: Outside Shreeky's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Asako Kageyama: Shreeky, how bloody dare you make fun of my boyfriend my age, Kento Koshiba and made him cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $980,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Shimajirō: I agree with Asako Kageyama! Mimirin: You probably killed over 200,000 people because of what you did to Kento Koshiba Senichi Tanaka: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Sakurako Koinuma: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 180,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Kento Koshiba bawl! Nyakkii: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Kento Koshiba's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Mitsuo Kawashima: Why would you make Kento Koshiba cry like that?! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Kento Koshiba cry extremely mega harder, you cold-hearted girl!!! Shimajirō: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! Go to bed right now while I order The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Woody Woodpecker, The Secret of NIMH, Moana, and Frozen DVDs from Amazon. And starting tomorrow you will watch Moana at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas with me and my friends and classmates! And Also, for making fun of my classmate, Kento Koshiba and making him bawl during The Lion King, there will be no Burger King for you either!! Part 2 Finale: Asako Kageyama Comforts Kento Koshiba/Kento Koshiba's Bedtime Feet Worship Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Shreeky gets grounded series